The Snow White Prince
by shinocchi003
Summary: "Cermin,cermin siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia?" "k...KAU SIAPA NANODAYO!" "Bukankah sudah kubilang ryouta..PERINTAH KU ITU MUTLAK!" Gajago bikin summary :p langsung baca aja.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. saya cuma minjem chara nya** **Warning: OOC tingkat dewa dewi. nista..nistaaa banget. alay kelewat alay. typo bertebaran. Akakuro numpang lewat. NO EYD. ancur. author gk berpengalaman. garing yang melewati batas** **Beteweh, kalo punya wattpad, ff ini juga bisa ditemukan di akun Sakakishino yaitu akun wattpad saya. Follow dan baca ceritanya ya~**

 _ekhm..._ Pada zaman dahulu hiduplah seorang ratu yang sangat cantik (baca: kampret). Dia bernama aida riko. Dia memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib tukang minta maaf yang bernama sakurai ryo.

Setiap hari, riko selalu bertanya pada cermin " cermin..cermin.. siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia?"

"y..yang paling cantik adalah ratu aida riko..." jawab si cermin gemetaran. Takut kayanya.

Setiap hari jawabannya selalu sama.. sampai pada suatu hari sang ratu bertanya lagi "cermin.. siapakah yang paling cantik di dunia?"

"Yang paling cantik adalah putri salju kuroko tetsuya.."

"APA KAMU BILANG???!!!!!!" riko ngamuk.

" ah! Maaf... maaf kalo aku idup.maaf kalo aku cermin.maaf kalo aku bicara.ma-"

" BERISIK KAMPRET!!! GW GAK NYURUH LU MINTA MAAF!"

"YAUDAH GK USAH TERIAK TERIAK ANJING" teriak sakurai ooc

Setelah riko adu teriak sama cermin dia memanggil pembunuh bayaran bernama maehara hiroto* yang harusnya ngebunuh korosensei* untuk membunuh putri salju. " bunuh kuroko tetsuya! Lalu, bawakan jantungnya padaku! Pokoknya cari!! Cari dia sampe ketemu!"

"Buset ini org merintah gw bunuh org kayak anak kecil minta dibeliin permen" oh mae.. kalo kamu beneran bilang kayak gitu, kamu akan merasakan pijat ala keluarga aida.

Akhirnya, sang pembunuh pergi ke dalam hutan dan mencari putri salju

"Oi putri salju. Keluar napa! Lu dicariin kagak ketemu ketemu!"

Maehara..kamu mau bunuh org apa nyari kucing ilang sih?

"Apa kamu mencari ku?" Tiba tiba..

Di depan maehara... ada seorang ada seorang laki laki cebol bermuka uke bersurai biru muda yang memakai gaun (?) dengan warna sama

"Anjay! Cowo kok pake gaun sih? Ini putri salju apa org crossdress?

Saat itulah maehara menyadari bahwa kuroko memiliki muka uke yang membuat semua seme sama om om pedo pengen ngarungin dia, terus di culik ke rumah.

Melihat muka kuroko, maehara tak tega membunuhnya. "Pergilah..aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh mu. Tetapi.. aku tak tega"

Eh gataunya pas diliat kuroko sudah pergi... datang tak diundang, pulang tak di antar (reader: EMANG DIA JELANGKUNG!!)

Dalam perjalanan pulang, maehara melihat seekor rusa betina yang tersangkut di semak semak.

Bukannya itu rusa ditolongin eh malah di bunuh terus jantungnya di masukin ke plastik kiloan.

Lalu, maehara membawa jantung rusa yang nyangkut tadi ke istana tempat ratu aida riko tinggal..

Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung memberikannya kepada aida riko..

Sebenernya Doi sempet doki doki dikit sih pas riko ngamatin jantungnya, tapi setelah itu riko berterima kasih dan memberi maehara imbalan yang maehara inginkan lalu pergi

"Fuhh... untung dia gak punya emperor eye kayak akashi. Jadi gak bisa ngebedain jantung rusa sama jantung org..."

Wait... mae! Lu kenal akashit dari mana! Jangan jangan... LU STALKER?!

(Maehara: ANJAY!! IYA AJA GW STALKER?!)

Setelah pembunuh bayaran pergi, riko memakan jantung itu mentah mentah, ia bertanya pada om cermin, sakurai ryo

Tapi..jawabannya tetap sama seperti tadi

Akhirnya riko ngamuk ngamuk sendiri "ARGHH!!SEHARUSNYA AKU GAK PAKE PEMBUNUH GAGAL KAYAK DIA!!"

Lalu riko bertekad untuk membunuh putri salju sendiri. Dia menyamar menjadi nenek nenek tua penjual apel yang belom makan 3 hari..

Dengan bantuan penasihatnya yang punya hawk eye untuk menemukan kuroko tetsuya

Setelah dia melihat kuroko tetsuya, dia mendekat dan berkata "nona cantik.. maukah anda membeli apel ini? Apel ini sangat cantik seperti an.."

"GW COWO NJING!!!!"

"LAH TERUS NGAPAIN LU PAKE BAJU CEWE?!"

"GW JUGA GAK TAU!! ORG BUKAN GW YANG MAU JUGA!" (Author: itu sudah takdir nak..)

" yaudah. Gw gak peduli. Btw lu mau makan apel ini kagak?" Tanya riko

"Sori. Gw gk sudi makan sesuatu dari org tak dikenal" jawab kuroko

 _"Anjay nyolot banget nih anak.."_

"EMG LU KIRA GW SAPA HAH?! POKOKNYA LU HARUS BELI NI APEL!"

Hening...

Krik...krik...krik...krik...

Kaaakkk..kaakkk...

"ANJAY!! ADA PENJUAL MAKSA!!" kuroko langsung ngacir

"OI!! JANGAN KABUR WOIII!!" teriak riko sambil ngelempar apel ke kepala kuroko

Kuroko pingsan di tempat.

Setelah itu riko nyekokin potongan apel beracun ke mulut kuroko sambil ketawa kayak org kesambet.

"NYAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA GAK ADA LAGI YANG BISA MELEBIHI KECANTIKAN KU!!"

Setelah ratu riko pergi.. 5 orang kurcaci pulang dan shock berat ngeliat kuroko tepar di tanah..

"HAH KUROKOCCHI KENAPA SSU?! KOK DIA BENJOL GEDE BANGET SSU?!"

"HEI KUROKO, KAMU MASIH HIDUP NANODAYO?!"

"EEHH! TETSU KUN!! JANGAN MATI!"

"are? Kurochin? Kau kenapa?"

"OII KUROKO!! BANGUN!!"

setelah menyadari bahwa kuroko telah mati... mereka memasukannya ke peti kaca yang tidak terlihat lalu menangis di sampingnya

Tanpa mereka sadari, suara tangisan mereka yang segede suara toa masjid deket rumah author itu terdengar oleh seorang pangeran cebol bersurai merah dengan mata heterokromia berwarna merah kuning.

Anehnya, dia menaiki kuda putih bersurai merah (juga) yang memiliki mata kuning merah. Pake lensa kontak kayanya.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya si pangeran cebol.

"k..KAU SIAPA NANODAYO?!" tanya seekor kurcaci bersurai hijau yang disebelahnya ada boneka kelinci segede jamban bertuliskan "ini lucky item ku hari ini nanodayo."

Si pangeran cebol menjawab "namaku Akashi Seijuuro. Apa yang terjadi pada tetsuya?

"Tunggu.. GIMANA CARANYA LU TAU NAMA KUROKO?!" tanya seekor kurcaci beralis cabang

"Aku itu absolut taiga, aku tau semua hal dan yang paling penting perintahku itu MUTLAK"

"Kalo akashicchi tau semua hal, ngapain lu nanya lagi ssu?" Tanya seekor kurcaci bersurai kuning

JLEB!! sebuah gunting menancap di tanah sebelah kurcaci kuning

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang ryouta.. PERINTAHKU ITU MUTLAK!"

"Tet..tetsu kun mati..." jawab seekor kurcaci bersurai pink sakura gemeteran

"Ini pasti ulah ratu bangsat itu.." gumam akashi sambil berjalan ke arah tetsuna sambil mengacungkan gunting

"Tunggu.. apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kurochin?" Tanya seekor kurcaci

Bersurai ungu yang membawa sekarung snack

JLEB!! gunting melayang lagi

"JANGAN.PERNAH.MELARANG.APA. YANG.AKU.LAKUKAN!!"

Setelah itu. Akashi mendekati kuroko dan berkata "tetsuya, bangunlah, ini perintah. Apa kau sudah lupa? perintahku itu mutlak"

Tiba tiba... kuroko membuka matanya...

"Akashi kun..."

Lalu mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya. meninggalkan 5 ekor kurcaci yang masih cengo terus keselek lalat...

Owari dengan gajenya

* tokoh dari fandom sebelah

* gurita kuning dari fandom sebelah

 **Hae. Author gaje telah bangkit kembali...**

 **Maaf kalo banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisan dan abal banget.**

 **This is my first fic in**

 **Please comment and follow**


End file.
